


Naughty

by HiddenViolet



Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [18]
Category: Prodigal Son (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M, Roleplay, Smut, Spanking, Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21853951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Smut - JT and Malcolm roleplay.
Relationships: Malcolm Bright/JT Tarmel
Series: Violet's December Writing 2019 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1559452
Kudos: 29





	Naughty

“I’ve been naughty. Maybe I need punishment.”

JT tried to look stern but nearly laughed out loud with that comment. As bad budget porn film, it was, he was pretty sure that if he laughed it would immediately kill the mood and Malcolm would never forgive him for it. So, all he did was get a grip on his humor and shove that laugh deep down inside of him.

He gave a nod to Malcolm and tried to think of something that wouldn’t have them killing the mood. “Yes, you have. I can’t believe that I let you get away with so much. It’s really unbelievable. That means that I am going to have be extra strict with you this go around. Come here and sit in my lap baby-boy.”

Malcolm bit his lip in an adorable way and approached him shyly. Despite the fact that it was an act and JT knew it was an act, it got him every single time. There was just something about Malcolm and his soft vulnerability that made him want to bundle him up and hide him away. Put him someplace where no one would ever hurt him.

Malcolm slid into his lap and then spoke. “This doesn’t seem like such a bad punishment to me. It seems like a treat really.”

JT snorted and reached up a hand, running it through the straight hair. He did that for a few moments and then tugged hard on it, pulling Malcolm’s head back and baring his neck to JT. JT pressed a kiss to the pulse point, keeping his hold on Malcolm’s head. Then he flipped Malcolm over, putting him across his knees.

Malcolm whined at that, finding himself no longer in fucking position and now in a spanking position. JT wasted no time, he simply began to lay smacks upon the butt laid out for him. He spoke as he did so, making sure that Malcolm knew that he had done wrong and that it wasn’t going to be tolerated.

“You were a naughty little boy, weren’t you? Flaunting your cute little butt in those tight pants. Making everyone want you. Showing them what they could never have. But you’re mine aren’t you, pretty little rich boy? All mine for the taking.”

Malcolm groaned out an agreement and rutted against JT’s thighs. He was feeling already feeling desperate and they hadn’t even gotten to the touching part of the evening. JT continued his attack on the backside, determined to make Malcolm admit what he had done. He refused to allow him to stay in silence.

“Tell me what you did, baby-boy. Tell me all about how you spent the day teasing your poor lover. Go on, you aren’t going to cum tonight if you don’t.”

Malcolm moaned in response but drew a shaky breath in. JT paused for a moment in his ministrations.

“I teased you the whole day. I put on that pair of pants that is a size too small and I wandered around in them, bending over, flashing my ass at you. I knew that you wouldn’t be able to resist me when I was dressed like that.”

JT hummed lightly and then tugged said pair of too-tight pants as well as the underwear underneath them down from Malcolm’s ass. Already there was a pink hue beginning to form. JT began to spank him again, this time making sure that he didn’t leave any area uncovered or ignored.

They were like that for a few minutes, JT spanking that tight little ass and Malcolm rutting against his thigh as though he were an animal. After JT felt that he had gotten Malcolm’s ass to the perfect shade of red he stood him back up and they stripped each other desperately out of their clothes.

They traded hot open-mouthed kisses as they did so. Each wanting to kiss all of the skin that was being revealed. Once they had all of their clothes off, they found their way to the bed and fell down on it, still kissing the whole way. JT’s hand came up to fondle Malcolm’s red ass and to play with the plug he had put in.

He thrust it in and out a few times, making sure to tease Malcolm as revenge. Then he pulled it out completely. He checked to make sure that Malcolm was still very well lubed and that he was properly stretched. Once he had that decided he positioned himself above the younger man with his knees on either side of him.

He teased Malcolm with the head of his cock. rubbing it against the softly clenching hole. Smearing him with pre-cum and making him beg even harder than he had before. JT was normally a patient man but today wasn’t one of those days. Before too long he was thrusting inside of the body below him.

Their scene meant that the two of them were more than ready for what fell over them. Despite that, they had a good few minutes of enthusiastic fucking. It was enough to make the bed frame slam against the wall and for the two of them to make enough noises that they would put most porn films to shame. It was only natural considering how their roleplay had gone.

It wasn’t really a guarantee though.

The fucking came to an end when JT pressed one particularly hard thrust up against Malcolm's prostate. Malcolm cried out with surprise and pleasure and coated both of them in his milky white seed. He clamped down on JT’s cock and that was more than enough to push him over the edge. He pressed deep inside of his lover and came, filling him from within.

He collapsed next to Malcolm, both of them breathing hard. It was only a few minutes before JT spoke.

“How was that? Good? You feel like you’re on the edge of a drop?”

Malcolm sighed lightly and then responded. “Yeah, that was really good. We’ll have to do that again despite how cheesy it was. I don’t feel like I’m on the edge of a drop but keep an eye out.”

“Alright then, go to sleep.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and kudos if you liked it.


End file.
